dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Don't Forget Your Saiyan Pride! Vegeta vs. the 6th Universe's Saiyan
is the thirty-seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on April 3, 2016. Its original American airdate was October 14, 2017. Summary Whis and Vados are repairing the ring, which was partially destroyed from Vegeta's match with Auta Magetta. While Bulma is wiping the sweat from Vegeta's face, Trunks tells him to defeat the remaining opponents, and Vegeta says he plans to do that. Bulma tells him not to force himself too much, as Goku will be fighting after him. The audience of Universe 7 are enjoying watermelon brought by Chi-Chi. Champa yells out that they are being noisy, and Beerus engages in an argument with him. Whis and Vados interrupt them, revealing they have completely repaired the arena and made it a few times bigger. Beerus says that they will be getting rid of the barrier out-of-bounds rule, as the next match is announced. Vegeta and Cabba make their way to the ring while Fuwa reveals that Saiyans in Universe 6 followed a different evolution, becoming called the heroes of justice. Cabba politely introduces himself as Vegeta tells him not to hold back, which Cabba agrees to do. Beerus rings the bell, and the match begins. Cabba begins to assault Vegeta, who is surprised, but pushes Cabba back. Then, to Vegeta's surprise, Cabba charges a Galick Cannon, and Vegeta counters it with his Galick Gun, impressed that he and Cabba are evenly matched. Vegeta then tells him to get serious and transform into a Super Saiyan. Cabba says he cannot, and asks Vegeta to teach him how to transform. Vegeta, getting angry, transforms into a Super Saiyan and assaults Cabba, constantly knocking him in the air. Yamcha wonders if Vegeta is back to his old, evil self, while Beerus wonders if Vegeta knows that killing Cabba would result in a disqualification. While a weak Cabba tries to surrender, Vegeta grabs him by the collar and threatens to kill Cabba if he surrenders. While Vegeta prepares to finish off Cabba, he threatens to also destroy Cabba's home world, Planet Sadala, and killing everyone he cares about. Angered, Cabba breaks free from Vegeta's hold, telling him to keep Planet Sadala out of this. Cabba then transforms into a Super Saiyan, surprising everyone. Cabba then attacks Vegeta, overwhelming the Saiyan prince with his blows and pushing him back. While Vegeta tries to fight back, Cabba knocks him into the air and slams him back into the floor. Cabba then fires an endless barrage of energy blasts back down to Vegeta, who blocks the attack, smirking. Cabba then punches Vegeta, who takes the attack on his forehead unharmed. Vegeta tells Cabba not to forget that feeling. Confused, Cabba powers down, and Vegeta tells him that becoming a Super Saiyan is only possible through sheer anger. Vegeta tells Cabba to transform on his own, which he successfully does, realizing that Vegeta deliberately acted cruel to drive him to transform. Beerus calls it stupid that Vegeta was training Cabba, and Champa mocks him. Suddenly, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, which causes Hit to open both eyes for the first time in the entire tournament. He looks over at Goku, who is smirking at him, and closes both eyes again. Cabba is shocked at the transformation, and Vegeta says he will someday reach this form with enough training. Vegeta suddenly punches Cabba hard in the gut, telling him not to forget this pain. Cabba falls unconscious, and Vegeta is declared the winner by knock out. Vegeta pours a vase of water on Cabba, causing him to wake up. Cabba thanks him, and Vegeta tells him not to forget the pride of the Saiyans, and to surpass him. Cabba tells Vegeta that the king of Planet Sadala is strong and proud like him, and Vegeta wants to meet him someday. The next match is announced, as Hit jumps to the arena and confronts Vegeta. Champa and Vados talk about Hit being a legendary assassin and he was promised the Cube if he won. Major Events *It is revealed that the Saiyans of Universe 6 are heroes of justice and they are hired to rid the universe of evil. *Cabba reveals that he is unable to become a Super Saiyan and asks Vegeta to teach him. **When Vegeta threatens to destroy his home world, Cabba attains the Super Saiyan transformation. *Vegeta defeats Cabba by knocking him out, winning the sixth match. Battles *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) Appearances Characters Locations *Nameless Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff *Super Dragon Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue Differences from the manga *In the manga, Vegeta uses the Galaxy Breaker on Cabba after tossing him in the air to which Cabba transforms into a Super Saiyan at the last second and forms a barrier to protect himself. In the anime, this does not happen. Trivia *When Vegeta transforms from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan Blue, he is seen with blue hair. In the next scene, he is seen as a Super Saiyan again but with Super Saiyan Blue aura. **This was however corrected for the Home Video release. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 37 (BDS) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 037 pt-br:Não esqueça seu orgulho Saiyajin! Vegeta contra o Saiyajin do Sexto Universo es:Episodio 37 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super